leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Trivia
General * 's icon displays Blitzcrank's left hand even though he uses his right one in-game. * His dance references the . * Blitzcrank has been jokingly referred to as a girl by Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell.Zileas post about Blitzcrank * He resembles Zog from * Riot's love of ducks has made it so Blitzcrank's feet resemble theirs. Development * Blitzcrank's hand will disappear if he moves after using , given he is yet to retract it. * Blitzcrank is the amalgamation of two words. ** Blitz is German for 'lightning' ** A is an arm attached to a rotating shaft in turn attached to a circular piece that is to be rotated. Lore * Blitzcrank used to run a dating service called Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Services. He determined the likelihood of a successful couple by way of an algorithm he devised. * Blitzcrank's story seems to be based on by . * Blitzcrank has a loving fascination for , going so far as to protect them from stalking them.Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Quotes * references the from as well as the tendency for movie evil robots to say the same. * references the adage "A rolling stone gathers no moss". * is nearly identical to }} Skins ; * It is so far the only non-legacy skin to be removed from the store, most likely due to being a texture away from looking like . ; * His license plate reads . * He shares this theme with and . ; * This skin might be referencing . * His boxing gloves read ('League of Legends') and (the verb 'pawn') ; * He celebrates the 2010 FIFA World Cup. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He shares this theme with , and . ; * He has 4 fingers in the artwork but 3 in-game. * This skin references 'iTech' (iPhone, iPad, and so on) and became available around the same time the game's Mac version did. ** Amusingly enough, when Blitzcrank dies he displays the , red lights that indicate a technical failure in Microsoft's (Apple's main competitor) Xbox 360 game console. * He resembles from . * He can be seen in splash art. That means he is a product of the program skins series. ; * is shielding him from 's shots. * can be seen in the background. * He appears in 's artwork. * His might be referencing 's . * Blitzcrank shares this theme with , , , and . ; * The artwork references classic fighting game loading screens. * His has Blitzcrank withdrawing the cartridge on his back and blowing into it before putting it back in, referencing what was done to video game cartridges when they wouldn't work. * He resembles a Dark Mechawful from and from . * references when either Mega Man himself or a boss die in . * He shares this theme with , , , , and . Relations * Blitzcrank was originally created by but Professor Stanwick Pididly took all the credit. ** Considering it wasn't Blitzcrank's fault, he and Viktor are in good terms.Viktor as Blitzcrank's friend * The Journal of Justice mentions as a close friend of Blitzcrank's (probably due to both being good-natured individuals) and as a rival of his.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 3 Category:Champion trivia Category:Blitzcrank